Don't Mess with Vongola Kids
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When Lambo, I-Pin and Fran along with their classmates are kidnapped, the trio have to survive long enough for their Famiglia to find them. It doesn't help that Fran is coming down with a fever and can't use his flames, but they aren't part of the Vongola Famiglia for nothing! 15 year old I-Pin, Lambo and Fran. Post Manga End, TYL timeline. OneShot


**Don't Mess with Vongola Kids**

 **When Lambo, I-Pin and Fran along with their classmates are kidnapped, the trio have to survive long enough for their Famiglia to find them. It doesn't help that Fran is coming down with a fever and can't use his flames, but they aren't part of the Vongola Famiglia for nothing! 15 year old I-Pin, Lambo and Fran. Post Manga End, TYL timeline.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Don't Mess with Vongola Kids**

"Are you sure you should be here?" I-Pin asked her fellow family member and classmate, gnawing on her bottom lip worried.

"We have an exam, I think I'll be able to survive for a hour or two." Fran replied before he sneezed and wiped at his nose using the sleeve of his dark green uniform jacket.

"I don't know Fran, you look paler than Tsuna-Nii does when Reborn comes to 'train' him." Lambo commented, tapping his pen against his desktop as the trio waited for their exam papers to make it back to them in the back row of the classroom.

"That's really pale." I-Pin added in helpfully as Fran coughed into his elbow.

"Your concern astounds me." Fran said nasally.

"We live to serve." Lambo said cheekily before he sent his friend one last worried look before he turned his attention to his just arrived exam paper.

~~/~~

"Not to brag, but I think I aced that exam." Lambo said crossing his arms behind his head as he walked on one side of Fran, I-Pin on the other. The Varia member looked even worse, his shoulders were hunched and his arms were crossed like he was trying to keep himself warm.

"Hayato-Nii tutored us that's why." I-Pin commented while Fran just sniffled.

"Come back to our place Fran, Kyoko-Nee, Haru-Nee and Chrome-Nee will help you feel better." Lambo told the illusionist.

"I have to get back to the mansion, I have training with Mammon." Fran said, his usual monotone voice having been changed into one of a sick person.

"Mukuro-Nii always says illusionists shouldn't use their illusion's when sick as it just makes the sickness worse." I-Pin recalled what the male Mist had told them when Chrome had gotten sick and he covered all her missions.

"I'm suppose to have 'Varia Quality' and I don't think having a little cold will be a good excuse to skip training." Fran tugged at the tie around his neck to loosen it.

Lambo brought his arms down from behind his head ready to go knock the Varia member out and drag him back home to rest when something pricked his neck.

"Ouch." Lambo hissed as I-Pin's hand whacked her own neck while Fran's eyes drooped down. He stumbled and pitched forward, Lambo and I-Pin hurried to catch him. They managed to get their arms around their now unconscious friend when their bodies started to turn numb.

"Shit." Lambo swore as the trio collapsed to the ground, green eyes looking around and dread overpowering him when he spotted his classmates scattered on the ground unconscious around him. I-Pin struggled to push her self up, but she grunted as she slammed back down onto the ground and her eyes fluttered shut.

Lambo tried to reach his Lightning flame ring he had on his necklace, but all his energy was sapped from him and his head hit the ground with a painful thud.

"Tsuna-Nii…" Lambo whispered as his eyes slid shut as darkness descended upon him.

~~/~~

"Where is that brat?" Mammon wondered, floating in the middle of the empty training room.

"Hey Mammon have you seen… Oh I guess you haven't." Lussuria stuck his head into the training room, taking in the lone illusionist.

"Looking for the brat Luss?" Mammon floated over to the Varia Sun.

"Yes, it's the oddest thing. He was suppose to call me when he was finished his exam, as I wanted to make sure he got home safe as the poor thing looked so ill. However… His exam ended an hour ago and there is no answer on his phone." Lussuria held his cheeks in worry and Mammon's lips turned downwards in a frown.

"You said he looked ill?" Mammon felt a stone settle in the pit of her stomach.

"He was pale, eyes glazed over and shivering. I tried to make him stay home, but you know how stubborn he is." Lussuria said, his own lips downturned.

"Illusionist can't use their illusions if they are ill. If something happened to him, he's practically defenseless." Mammon floated down the hall towards Xanxus' room/office.

"Oh the poor dear, I do hope nothing has happened to him!" Lussuria worried as he followed the illusionist.

~~/~~

"Why does this shit always happen to us?" Fran asked from his spot slumped against a pole where he had woken up chained too.

"I think it's our age, I mean everything that happened with Tsuna-Nii and the others was when they were 15 right? I think it's a cursed age." Lambo said sagely, wincing as his head throbbed.

"I don't think that's it Lambo." I-Pin gave her best friend/brother a look from her place on the other side of the pole Fran was chained too. Lambo was sitting against the wall across from the duo, wrists chained behind his back.

"I have a really bad feeling about this place." Lambo carried on, shifting slightly and silently thanking god that he could feel his Lightning ring against his skin under his collar.

"It's a dark, damp basement and we are chained up. Suffice to say the bad feelings are rather overpowering right now." I-Pin wiggled and twisted her wrists, trying to escape from the chains, but it was no use. She slumped down and blew a strand of hair out of her face mentally making a note to ask her older siblings to teach her how to escape chains when this was all over.

"Where are the rest of our classmates?" Fran asked, he had spotted some of their classmates collapsing at the same time as he and his friends did.

"Not here which has its advantages and disadvantages." Lambo sighed as his bright green eyes scanned the room. His face lit up when he spotted a small window high up, the glass was dirty and broken like it had been forgotten about.

"I have a plan. See that window behind you and up I-Pin?" Lambo started to wiggle in place, using his chin to catch his necklace chain and pull it out from under his shirt.

"Yeah?" I-Pin tilted her head up and spotted the window while Fran screwed his head around before he stopped as the room spun. He breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes, waiting out the dizziness. He really hated being sick, it was a pain in his ass.

"If I can get these chains off, I can get to it and give off a large amount of my Lightning flames as a signal. Anyone who is a flame user in the surrounding area should sense it." Lambo twisted his chin to the side and somehow managed to catch the band of his ring between his teeth.

"What if the people who took us are flame users?" Fran asked, eyes now slowly opening.

Lambo screwed up his face like he was saying 'one second!' He breathed out through his nose and soon his ring glowed with green sparks. The sparks covered his entire body and Lambo pulled his arms forward and with a satisfying snap the chains broke apart having been weakened/melted by the Lightning flames.

"That's the second part of my plan, if they are then I'll be the distraction. The Lightning rod if you will and draw them away from you two, listen Fran you are sick. So you need to get out fast and find a way to contact Tsuna-Nii or the Varia while I-Pin searches and finds the rest of our classmates and get them out." Lambo said in a hushed voice as he slid his still sparking ring onto his right middle finger and cut the chains holding his two friends.

"Hayato-Nii would be so proud." I-Pin smiled brightly as she rubbed at her injured wrists.

"Here I thought you didn't pay attention during strategy meetings." Fran used the pole to help himself stand up.

"I've been part of this kind of thing since I was five. Give me some credit." Lambo grumbled as he stood under the window and held up his right hand. His ring glowed and he shot out a large beam of his green Lighting flames out of the window, wincing as the broken glass fell around him biting his skin.

He then turned to the metal door and blasted it open with another blast before he let the sparks cover his body once more.

"I'll see you two on the other side." Lambo gave them a two-fingered salute before he ran out of the room, shouting at the top of his lungs as he destroyed walls, doors, anything in his way.

I-Pin glanced at the open window and laced her fingers together and braced her legs before giving Fran a look.

"Who knew those pointless team training sessions actually had a point." Fran took a few steps back before he gritted his teeth and sprinted at I-Pin.

He planted one foot on her locked fingers and the other one pushed off the ground while I-Pin used all her strength and pushed her arms upwards. Fran flew through the air and quickly blinked back the black spots forming in his vision and grabbed ahold of the windowsill. His arms shook and his body swayed slightly, but he fought against it and pulled himself out of the window completely. He ended up in an alleyway; the building on the other side had a massive hole in it thanks to Lambo's Lightning Flames. Fran looked down through the window to see I-Pin grin at him before she darted out the doorway, using her stealth and tracking training she had learned over the years.

Fran gripped at the brick wall beside the window and shakily pulled himself to his feet and using the wall he made his way towards the opening of the alleyway.

"There's one! Get him!" A voice shouted as he exited the alleyway. Fran swore mentally and let his eyes flare indigo as he used his illusions to take out the group of men in front of him. He fell to his knees and his eyes returned too normal as his energy was zapped from him, his breaths came in heavy pants and he seriously felt like he was going to throw up. He glanced up and smiled tiredly at the gang of unconscious men in front of him.

Fran crawled to the closet one and with shaking hands searched his pockets until he came across a cellphone. It took a lot of time, but he managed to call the Varia number and put it on speakerphone.

"VOI! How did you trash get this number?" Squalo voice bellowed over the phone and Fran never thought he would have been so happy to hear that loud annoying voice.

"Long haired commander." Fran rasped out, his eyesight was going and he KNEW that using his flames in this condition as not a good idea.

"VOOII! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Squalo shouted.

"Class. Kidnapped. Don't know where we are…" Fran coughed out and he turned to the side hearing pounding footsteps coming his way.

"Stay quiet if you can manage it." Fran begged and hid the phone by the man in front of him. He then turned to look at the oncoming group of well-dressed men, mafia if Fran had to take a guess.

"Take him out, be careful if the brat can take out Michael's squad he's more dangerous than a bratty school kid." A man with a golden tooth ordered and Fran was surrounded in an instant.

He blinked, eyes hazy and spots appearing once more as his sickness reared it's head and went on to knock him on his ass just as a Taser was jammed against his neck. He vaguely heard a loud scream and it was only as he was fading into darkness that he realized the scream had come from him.

~~/~~

I-Pin followed Lambo's line of destruction, keeping her sense open as she was taught. Lambo was a natural Lightning Guardian as his distraction had worked and he had successfully drawn all the enemies in the underground base towards where he was wreaking havoc. She heard crying and whispers coming from a nearby room that had it's door dented by a blast of Lambo's flames, she pressed her ear against it and the whispering and cries of teenagers became louder. She balanced herself a few feet back from the door before with a small battle cry she lash out with her right foot and knocked the door off it's hinges.

She coughed and waved away the dust that had flown up when she had kicked the door down as she stepped through the threshold. Stunned faces of her classmates greeted her and she just raised a hand in greeting as she took in their conditions and frowned. None of them were chained to anything, friends had huddled together and faces were stained with tears tracks but nobody seemed to be harmed. Her mind raced as she tried to think as to why she, Fran and Lambo had been chained and held separately from the others. She blinked, she could think about it later right now she had to get the other teens to safety.

"Hey it's going to be ok, follow me and we can get out of here!" She rallied the teens, the fact she had kicked down a door helped convince her classmates to follow her out of the room. As they were gathering them selves she reached out her sense like her Master had taught her and focused on Chi, a large amount of it was following Lambo's familiar Chi while there were two Chi's standing a few hallways down from their location.

"This way and try to be quiet." I-Pin ordered as she darted out of the door and led the group of teens towards the two Chi's a few hallways down from their spot. She spotted the two guards before the rest of her classmates did and she sprinted forward and with a few well-placed submissions moves the two guards were unconscious on the ground. She looked at her classmates who were staring at her in shock and awe.

"My uncle's, aunts and siblings taught me self defense." She briefly explained, it wasn't a total lie as she herded her classmates out the door into the bright light of day that had them all blinking owlishly. She led them down the dirty alleyway and out onto the street where a black car skidded to a halt and the back door was flung open.

"I-Pin!" A familiar voice called out and I-Pin sagged in relief before she flew into the arms of her Tsuna-Nii.

"Tsuna-Nii!" She gasped out, feeling his warm Sky flames wash over her comfortingly as he cradled her close to his suit clad chest, hand stroking her hair gently.

"Are you ok?" Tsuna asked, pulling back to inspect her while Hayato and Takeshi did their best to calm down the other students that I-Pin had brought with her.

"Yeah, but Fran and Lambo! We had to separate and I don't know where they are and Fran is sick and Lambo was a distraction and, and." I-Pin rambled as Tsuna took in the dirt covering her face and chain bruises around her wrists, eyes darkening.

"Don't worry I-Pin we will find them and whoever took you all will have hell to pay." Hayato swore, hands clenching at her words and the state she was in.

"You would be proud Hayato-Nii, Lambo made a genius plan and got us all out." I-Pin sniffed a bit as she sensed her Master's calming Storm flames coming closer.

Hayato's lips quirked up in a smile as he ruffled I-Pin's hair while Takeshi kissed her forehead happy she was all right before his eyes hardened.

"I-Pin!" Fon called out as he leapt off the back of Reborn's motorcycle, the Sun following behind moments after his fedora shielding his eyes from sight.

"Master!" I-Pin relaxed even more when Tsuna gently handed her over to her long time Master and he fussed over her slightly while Reborn took her hands in his and let his Sun flames heal the damage done to her wrists.

"You did well I-Pin." Fon whispered making I-Pin give him a hesitant smile.

"Juudaime, the others have pinpointed Lambo and Fran's flame signatures. We should join them." Hayato said a moment after he pressed his hand to his right ear to hear a report.

"Understood, I-Pin we will bring Lambo and Fran back ok? Just stay here with Reborn and Fon." Tsuna kissed his little sisters cheek and she nodded in understanding before Tsuna turned to his Rain and Storm. With a nod at both of them the trio disappeared back into the building that I-Pin had just emerged from moments before.

"Master, there is something going on here. Lambo, Fran and myself were held in a different room than the other kids and we were restrained with chains. They had to know who we were if they took that much precaution with us." I-Pin reported and Fon nodded in understanding while Reborn sent the message to Tsuna to let him know that the people who took their youngest may have another plan up their sleeves and to be careful.

"Both of the brats will be just fine I-Pin." Reborn patted her head and she nodded, feeling tired as her adrenaline left her body suddenly and she sagged in her Master's grip.

" _Lambo… Fran."_ She thought as she started at the building in worry.

~~/~~

"Why did I think this was a good idea again?" Lambo groused as he dove behind a broken wall to avoid a spray of bullets.

"Oh that's right, because I'm the Lightning rod." Lambo grumbled as he sent another blast of his flames towards the group of men who were shooting at him.

"Come out you brat and we won't kill you!" A voice called out.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Lambo snorted and wished he had his horns, but he couldn't bring them to school anymore as they well they were horns! Hence why he was given a Lightning ring to help him conduct his flames if necessary, but damn he wished he had his horns!

"We have your sick friend, if you don't give up then we will kill him!" The voice said in a triumphant tone of voice and Lambo went cold. Fran was sick and if he had used his flames he would be completely vulnerable right now and at the mercy of these creeps.

"Don't hurt him! I'm coming out!" Lambo made his decision. He slid his ring back under his collar to hide from view and held his hands up over the top of the broken wall to show he was unarmed and he slowly stood up and walked around.

"AHHH!" Lambo screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground moments after a bullet tore through his right thigh. He felt like his body was on fire and black spots danced in his vision as he breathed harshly out his nose.

"Call that a safety measure." The same man commented as he looked down at the injured teen, Lambo glared up at the man with hate in his eyes.

The man cleaned his square glasses casually before he placed them back on his face and flicked his fingers. Lambo screamed again as he was yanked up onto his feet, putting weight on his injured thigh. He let himself go limp in his captors grasp and allowed himself to be dragged to another room in an attempt to keep his weight off his thigh.

Lambo grunted as he was carelessly tossed onto the ground by the slumped figure of Fran. Lambo hissed at the sight of his injured and sick friend as well as the pain that flared up from his injured thigh. He bit his lip harshly as he pulled himself up into a seated position. His fingers trembled as he untied the knot of his school tie and shakily tied it tightly around the bullet wound on his thigh. He glanced up at the two leaders who were discussing something in harsh tones. Lambo reached out with a bloodied hand and shook Fran. Fran let out a low groan as his turquoise eyes fluttered open.

"Lambo?" Fran asked as he glanced around the underground room in confusion.

"I've got you Fran, you look horrible by the way." Lambo whispered and gently placed his hand on Fran's head and pulled the sick and injured teen into his side. Fran shuffled towards Lambo a bit more as he shut his eyes not replying to the insult and that it self was even more worrying. Lambo frowned as he felt heat radiating from the illusionist's body, his illness was getting worse.

"I managed a call to the long haired commander and I think I-Pin got out." Fran whispered, voice raspy.

"Thank god, we just need to sit tight until Tsuna-Nii and the others show up." Lambo slumped against the wall and kept his eyes on the two men in front of him. Keeping his attention elsewhere as his thigh was throbbing.

"Well then we need to kill these two and clean house." The one with the golden tooth as he turned towards the two injured teen's pulling out a gun.

"We have no choice." The second man with the glasses sighed as he agreed and pulled out his own gun.

Lambo hissed, trying to drag Fran behind him more as the teen had fallen unconscious once more. It was up to the Lightning to protect the Mist.

"You're strong brat. If you join us then we'll let you live." The golden tooth man offered as he pressed the muzzle of his gun against Lambo's forehead. Lambo's body shook as his fear skyrocketed causing him to grip Fran tighter to his side.

"Never, only one person has my undying loyalty and that isn't you." Lambo hissed defiantly.

"Tch, what a waste." The man clicked his tongue as he pulled back the safety on his gun.

Lambo closed his eyes and took a deep breath ready for what came next, just feeling sorry he knew Fran would follow close after.

"What the hell?" The man shouted out in shock, Lambo's eyes flew open and mouth dropped open and body slumped in relief as familiar bone loop shields floated in front of both him and Fran, one had slammed into the man with the golden tooth forcing him away from the 15 year olds.

"Hayato-Nii!" Lambo breathed out as the door and surrounding wall was blasted away to reveal both the Vongola guardians and the Varia. Once their eyes found the injured duo and bloodlust spiked upwards covering the room causing the two men who were unused to it to shake and feel fear spike through their beings. However for Lambo the bloodlust felt like he was safe and home.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Lambo beamed at his family.

"Don't kill them, not until we get all the information we need." Tsuna ordered, Sky flame burning brightly on his forehead.

"You take all the fun out of it." Mukuro twirled his trident around his fingers as his eye turned to the kanji of one; pillars of flames surrounded the two men who stumbled back to avoid the illusionary fire.

"This is not the time pineapple head." Hayato rolls his eyes. "Turf top, peacock, get healing they look awful."

"What about I-Pin? Did she find our classmates? Did she get out?" Lambo fired questions off at Ryohei as the two Sun's started to heal the injured lightning and mist.

Chrome was standing in front of the two holding her trident tightly while Gokudera's bone loop shield hovered above the two kids as a back up.

"She found your classmates and got all of them including her self out fine." Tsuna knelt next to Lambo and dragged his fingers through the black silky curly hair. Lambo signed in relief as he slumped into his big brothers side as Lussuria was cradling Fran in his arms as he healed worry evident on his face.

"She's with Fon and Reborn while our mists are dealing with your classmates memories." Tsuna gave Lambo more information so he knew that his sister was safe and protected.

"How did you find us?" Lambo asked as he felt his thigh being washed in Sun flames from one of his big brothers.

"We were worried when you and I-Pin didn't come home after your exam and when Xanxus called to say Fran wasn't home either we went looking. We barely started when we caught your Lightning flames and followed them here. Squalo got a call from Fran on our way and heard him being taken. We separated to take the building from all entrances. Hayato, Takeshi and I ran into I-Pin as she exited the building with your classmates." Tsuna explained the best he could as sounds of explosions and screams of pain came from the one sided battle that was happening around them.

"Glad my plan worked…" Lambo's eyes drooped and let his head drop against his big brother's shoulder.

"Rest Lambo." Ryohei ordered softly and Lambo nodded his head before he faded into darkness, pleased he could not feel the bullet wound any longer and felt safe in the presence of his family.

Tsuna glanced up as silence covered the room suddenly; his guardians and the Varia were standing in a loose circle around the two badly beaten (near death if he had to guess as when their own were hurt, when their youngest siblings were hurt there was no mercy).

Tsuna gently laid his little brother in Ryohei's arms and stood up dusting his pants off as he went. He sauntered over to join the circle, standing next to Xanxus, both their right hand men coming to flank their other sides.

"You see gentlemen." Tsuna said causally as he adjusted his cufflinks not looking bothered at all. "You made one mistake with your plan."

"You _never_ mess with our kids, Vongola kids." Tsuna bared his teeth in a rather Xanxus (read bloodthirsty) like grin at the two and his fists lit up with Sky flames.

~~/~~

Rumours spread quickly after this 'incident' that if you valued your life you never, repeat NEVER mess with Vongola's kids, otherwise not only will Vongola Decimo, his guardians and the Varia will make you pay… You will also have to deal with their allies like the Shimon, Chiavarone, Gesso, Giglio Nero and they will make you regret it even more if you didn't already (more like if you somehow managed to survive the first two).

All in all the lesson is simple.

Don't Mess with Vongola Kids.

* * *

 **FallenQueen2:** I may write another chapter, like an epilogue, but I may not so don't ask me in the reviews as I may or may not. It all depends on my mood/muse, thanks for reading!


End file.
